One World
by EmoGrlz484
Summary: What happens when dreams become reality that one cannot duplicate for fear of rejection. What happens when it is acted upon? Open the door and find out...
1. Chapter 1

One World

A/N: Well, I have decided to do a lemon one-shot... not the best work evidently, but one that will take time. And no, I will not be interested in making a sequel (sp?). Now, I am going to play nice, and give a full story, but all the rest will come in time... Now on with the story!

~~THE DREAM~~

Sleeping in her usual pink sleeping bag, Higurashi Kagome lay unaware of the threat that loomed over her. Sighing in her pleasant yokai riddled dreams, she turned over, alerting a certain daiyokai of the arousal pooled in between her thighs. Sighing again, a certain name passed by her lips...

_'Sesshomaru...'_

Said daiyokai smirked, then shifted to hide his obvious, and painful, arousal.

Looking up from her prone position on the forest floor, she sat up, irritated by the lack of release that she desperately craved.

_'I wonder how this is happening... I was in love with InuYasha- no... that was a heavy crush._

_This is different, more intense, and more... there, well, prominent at least, that's for sure... But... Does he feel the same way?'_

Looking over to the center of her affections, and found her answer in the hungry gaze sent her way, she did what any modest virgin would do, she promptly blushed. _'Okay, I got my answer... but what do I do about it? "Hey, I love you, do me to relieve this frustration that only you can cause?" I have a feeling that wouldn't go over too well.'_

Taking a last look at said daiyokai, she got up to head over to the nearest frigid river to take away the burning desire that coursed through her veins.

"Miko, what do you think your doing? You should not be traipsing around the forest at this time of night. If you need to go somewhere, let someone escort you to your destination."

Flushing hotly, she retorted, "If you were so concerned about my well being, then perhaps you can escort me yourself."

Finding that he did just that, once the twosome were at a suitable location for the young priestess' needs, she promptly ordered him to turn around. To her surprise, he did so without any retort of his own.

Quickly stripping, she headed into the cold waters, relishing in the fact that most of her scent was washed away, so she wouldn't be questioned by a certain inu-haynou come morn.

Not noticing as she was entranced by the rushing waters, Sesshomaru decided that he had waited long enough, turned to see her still in the waters, completely nude. As he had seen his fair share of flesh in his time, she was still decidedly beautiful, with curves in all the right places, flat stomach, pale- yet tanned- skin that was shimmering in the moonlight, and disrobing himself, proudly displaying his own tightened rod as if it were a sword, the velvet covered steel bobbing slightly when he walked, only losing bit of the stiffness acquired that only she could ever entice in him, into the waters, he slid his budding appreciation for her in between her slick folds. Hearing her moan his name with reckless abandon, he simply picked her up and laid her upon the nest of his clothes and mokomoko, he mounted her, just about to slide into that wondrous tight heat, he hissed-

~~Waking up into reality~~

As they both woke, both on separate ends of the island of Mushai, drenched in the sweat of what had almost been, even if only in a shared dream.

Waking from these dreams were the worst for the two that wouldn't see each other for a good length of time, or so, if InuYasha would have a say about it. He still had a problem with Kagome and Sesshomaru having these scents of arousal flaring towards each other and Kagome's arousal NOT directed at him.

But that is unimportant to the two of them, and thus, us.

What Sesshomaru was feeling was along the lines of what Kagome was feeling, but with a bit of trepidation on his part. And who could blame him? He never felt this way about someone other than his mother and ward before, and even then, this was a thousand times worse. He knew the miko couldn't resist him, and thusly he should travel with the whelps group so that he may just have a chance to court her, and then probably mate her as well. Which would be rather amusing on his part no doubt.

She was contemplating the same thing- or at least along the same lines at least, though she didn't see courting involved when it came to a certain inu-yokai. He just seemed to needy and always took what he wanted.

Not that she minded.

Kagome decided that it was time to settle down for the night, for the next demon would be terrible for the group, as this one held four to six shards in it's body.

Slipping into sleep, she dreamed about him again, except it wasn't of love, but of pure, unbridled lust.

~~ENTER DREAM~~

Twisting and turning her body against his, Kagome uttered a feral moan as he started lunging his nimble fingers into her glistening heat.

The only sound she could hear was her own erratic heartbeat and his own guttural groans and his other-worldly growls against her own glistening back and neck.

Sliding his whole hand against her nether regions and rubbing her clit sensually, holding her against his growing erection, he growled more deeply into his chest, allowing her to slide her ripe backside onto his throbbing cock.

Settling himself right on her back entrance, he stared to pound three of his digits into her heated core. Sighing into contentment, he started to pound her even more vigorously, abandoning all scenes except the ones trained onto his miko. Letting his head fall back, he reveled in the feeling of his bitch falling onto his hard-beyond-belief dick. Spearing herself on her mate's god-awful-yet-gloriously-huge-prick she couldn't keep back the moan deciding that it wanted out, and NOW.

Hearing his bitches' moan, he was spurred into gliding out of her stretched rectum, and suddenly implanted himself deeper into her tight orifice when upon entrance, and sighed in utter bliss. _'She's so utterly __**tight**__. What the hell would I do without this onna?'_

As if sensing his question, Kagome decided to impale herself onto his hardened cock once more. He grunted in response, and allowed the aroused miko to ride out her pleasure. His throbbing dick swelled once more, if possible, and he grabbed her hips and drilled into her using his demonic speed to continue pounding her like there was no tomorrow. Her hands slid all over his slick body to find purchase, but to no avail.

Gliding into her incredibly tight body, he was almost torn into two people. One wanted to do this forever. The other wanted to find release, and fast. Hovering between the two, he almost paused in his ministrations to revel in the feeling of this wanton bitch sliding against his body, not complaining at the speed, but wanting _more_. "Kami..."

Thrown into the deep end as their bodies lifted for a moment in deep ecstasy they both encouraged the feeling of the drunkenness of the uplifting feeling thrust into each other with even more vigor.

Feeling that dam burst, the feeling began to lift and the reality that awaited them opened their scenes...

~~END DREAM~~

Upon waking, both decided that it was time to pair in the real world.

~~TWO WEEKS LATER~~

Spotting one another in the distance, they decided that now was the time. Two weeks of turbulent dreams and wild phenomenons, they decided to make dream reality.

Walking purposeful towards each other, they decided that now was the time.

Sesshomaru smelt the air, and realized that she was still pure, only for him.

Kagome realized that he was still waiting for her response as to whether he could proceed or not.

They gave into fiery temptation, and left towards the place of their dreams...

~~Scene Break~~

He slid her clothes to the ground.

Unabashed, she did the same to him.

When both were undressed, they darted to each others' spots, arousing both and at the same time, exciting themselves.

Both were in heaven.

Both wanted more.

Lying Kagome across the wide girth of the rock propped behind them, Sesshomaru undid the ties of his white hakamas, and his kimono and juban. Settling himself between his goddess like mate, he penetrated himself into her soft, yet tight folds.

Both, moaning from the feeling that transpired between them, decided that they needed more.

Trusting against each other, groaned at the intensity that rippled through both of their bodies.

Grinding against each other, they decided that just physical contact wasn't enough, they whispered into each others ears sweet nothings, that they wanted each other hard and fast. Bucking against the other member, both wanted to fill each other, lapping up the attention like there was never going to be another tomorrow.

Licking their lips, they leaned in for a kiss, tasting each other like they would never see the light of day again. Not that they minded.

Starving for the affection that they needed, both decided that foreplay didn't cut it. Rolling their hips against one anothers', both groaning from the sheer intensity, they had to have one another.

Sliding his hardened member out of her to the head, he hissed. "Dear Kamis, my dear mate, you are so _tight_..."

Groaning at the loss of him filling her to the max, she whispered back, "Darling, just _fuck_ me senseless..."

With a hard thrust into her expecting core, he growled at her clamping her inner walls against his engorged prick.

"FUCK! Harder, bitch..."

"Oh, Sesshomaru... give it to me like I want it and you'll get it even _better_..."

Unable to take the sweet torture that the little miko was giving him, he set a fast and hard pace.

Her, unable to contain herself anymore, climaxed, sending her mate into blissful oblivion.

Towering over her, he sent his semen into her womb, drenching her in his essence, prolonging the orgasm raking their bodies.

Taking her off the forest floor, he motioned for her to get dressed. After they were both clothed, both headed out towards the Western Shiro, but Kagome didn't know exactly where they going, just yet.

"Koi, we are needed to finish the mating process at my shiro. We will under-go a series of tests, but we will both have to finish the marking after the series of tests. I love you, my koi."

Blushing lightly, Kagome brought her lips to his. "All of this will never break us apart, my demon."

~~End~~

**Emo Grlz 484: I don't know if I should continue the storyline that could be produced with the proper encouraging, or if I should leave it as is. TELL ME! Otherwise, it will stay as a one-shot. **

**Alexander(Muse # 1): I think that the story that develops would be rather intriguing.**

**Cain (Muse #2): I think you should continue it, but only for the lemons.**

**EG484: I will need reader output for the decision. REVIEW, PLEASE, BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW WEATHER I SHOULD CONTINUE! GAH! **

**(BTW: I was very drunk for a part of this, so if it gets confusing, just PM me, or just review to let me know where and when it get to be so. Arigato.)**

**Emo Grlz 484**

**Ja ne.**


	2. AN

One World A/N

**Well, I'm going to write a sequel for this story. The title will be When Another Life Begins. **

**I just couldn't get started on this story, no matter how hard I tried. So, I will be going to start this story's continuation in a bit. Sorry for the inconvenience but I will have it up as soon as it's done and I can get a hold of some internet. Thank you for being so understanding. **

**Emo Grlz 484**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
